1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emergency escape device, more particularly to an emergency escape device which has a rope-ladder stored therein and which can be easily converted into an operable state from the stored state when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
For urban dwellers, especially those residing in tall buildings, there is always the danger of fire. Some of these tall buildings are not equipped with an emergency escape device to permit the escape of occupants of the building in case of a fire. As a precautionary measure, the electric power to operate the lifts in tall buildings is cut off to prevent the fire from escalating, thus rendering the lift useless. People living in upper storeys may encounter trouble when escaping by means of the stairways if the latter is filled with smoke due to the fire. These people may suffocate to death when escaping by means of the stairways.